Quiz of War
Summary A quiz to see what kind of warrior you are. Quiz 1. What is your favorite weapon? 2. What is your preferred death on your victim? 3. What would be your signature finishing move? 4. What is your dream field of battle? 5. Would you be on your own, have a small team or an army? 6. If you had an army what would they be? 7. Would you seek total domination or a continuous life of war? 8. What is the reason of your last answer? 9. What would be a desired land or world for your home kingdom or empire? 10. Would you have a companion or be alone? 11. Would you prefer a land, water, sky, or space battle? 12. Would you seek offspring to continue your legacy or seek immortality? 13. Would you lead a battle or command from behind? 14. What war title would you like to be known by? 15. Would you want to be feared or respected? 16. Would you divide your power or control all? 17. Would you trust a second in command or lead by yourself? 18. Would you kill quick or kill slowly? 19. Would you kill with savagery or more of an art? 20. If you were to die in battle, how would you die? 21. How would you like to be remembered? 22. Who would be your arch rival of war? 23. Who would you wish to have an eternal war with? 24. Would you be a merciful or a cruel warrior? 25. Would you keep captives or slaughter all? 26. Would you rather fight with power or technology? 27. If you fought with power, what would your power mostly be? 28. Would you rather be a top commanding general or a world leader? 29. What would be your theme song for battle? 30. What would your own theme song be? 31. Would you capture worlds or destroy them? 32. If you had a symbol for your army, what would it look like? 33. Would you fight a war in long or close range combat? 34. If you had a Special Force group, what would you name them? 35. What would your Special Force group be mainly used for? 36. Who would you want to lead your Special Force group? 37. What other world leader would you ally yourself with? 38. What name would you give your empire or kingdom? 39. Would you have a war pet? 40. What would your war pet be? 41. What would you wage war for? 42. Would you start a war or wait for one? 43. Would you seek riches or glory of war? 44. Would you wage war for gain or for fun? 45. Would you have a super weapon? 46. What would your super weapon be? 47. Would you fight a war for others or yourself? 48.Would you fight a war for peace or chaos? 49. Would you want to be looked at as a great warrior or a god? 50. What is your idea of an epic battle? Category:OC Quizes